


everything revolves around you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zayn didn’t like Liam. Until he did.And then his organised life is turned upside down. But, maybe, changing can be good.Right?





	everything revolves around you

Zayn doesn’t really remember the first time he saw Liam Payne. He does remember quite well the first time he noticed him. 

It was on a especially cold December afternoon, only a few days before Christmas break, in the library, when they were in Third Year. Zayn remembers the way Liam walked right behind the curly haired boy he would lately recognise as Harry Styles, he remembers the way they were laughing, way to loud for the place they were in, and he remembers how he instantly disliked that boy with the big, soft brown eyes, that glinted with something that made them match the gold in the Gryffindor scarf that hung loosely on his neck. Zayn remembers thinking that the boy and his friend were too loud, too caught up in a sense of superiority, just because they weren’t half bad in a stupid game played on top of a stupid broom, too self centred, too cool to care about getting an O on their Charms’ papers. Zayn cared about those things, he knew, even at the young age of 13, that those grades were the keys to open the doors of his future, and he wanted as many open doors as possible, he hated feeling trapped. He knew that the fact that he was the son of a well known criminal, and the fact that he had been sorted into Slytherin as soon as the Sorting Hat had touched his hair, didn’t abide in his favor. He also knew that he wasn’t his father, who only wanted more and more gold, numerous Gringotts vaults filled to the brim, and covered unimaginable lengths to get that, not even blinking as he left innocents without even a Knut after he fooled them with some kind of bribery, not to mention the people he ended up murdering in his search for incommensurable wealth. Zayn wasn’t like that. He did want more, but not money. He want to be someone who, somehow, made a difference in someone else’s life. That’s how he decided, when he was only 10, that he would become a Healer, and he started working towards that goal as soon as he set foot on Hogwarts, and he studied passionately, sometimes until 4am, with a blanket on his shoulders, sat in the slightly uncomfortable chair near the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. The only times he felt like maybe he wasn’t as strict as he wanted to be with himself were when he gave up arguing with his best friend Louis and ended up following him into whatever crazy plan he had came up, more often that not breaking countless school rules, but it was in those nights that he felt more alive, and when he would finally fall asleep, it would be with a ghost of a smile on his lips. Regardless of those not as uncommon as they should be moments of revelry, he was still the best of the class, and he intended to keep that advantage until he took his NEWTS in seventh year.

Unfortunately, that initial dislike for Liam Payne didn’t last, which annoyed Zayn very, very much. He doesn’t know exactly when the way he saw the Gryffindor changed, but maybe it was that time Zayn was crying as he walked so fast he was almost running on his way to the bathroom after that awful Arithmancy test in Fifth Year, which he had been pretty sure he was going to fail, and in the midst of frustrated tears and the feeling that he would never be able to accomplish his dreams, he hadn’t noticed the boy with the kind brown eyes that was walking on the opposite direction, and had ran right into him, sending all the books and parchments that he carried in his arms, which had made the angry tears that filled his eyes spill even faster. Liam had helped him picking everything up, had asked what was wrong, and Zayn had only been able to run to the closest bathroom even faster, not even noticing that he entered the girls’, completely ignoring the confused boy, who seemed genuinely worried and had blushed redder that his House’s colour. Or maybe, it was that time, in the end of Sixth Year, on a hot May night, when Zayn had woken up with sticky pijama bottoms and very embarrassing memories of a dream filled with images of a boy with brown eyes and shoulders that were getting wider from so many hours on a broom, and a slight scruff on his chin, that had only started to show a few weeks before. Or maybe it was the way Liam actually defended him when that stupid Ravenclaw kid had given Zayn shit for being bi, after he was accidentally outed by Niall, who was a sweetheart but couldn’t keep his mouth shut, just a few days after he had came out to his rather small group of friends, which consisted solely on Louis, Niall, the already mentioned Hufflepuff who smiled all the time, and Nadine, a quiet Ravenclaw girl that usually stayed with Zayn in the library, studying, even when everyone else was in the school grounds, relaxing, or having a stroll in Hogsmead. Liam had said, with all the courage that seemed to be a fundamental part of him, that Zayn should be respected, that he was brave for coming out, and he himself was gay, and everyone who had a problem with that could go fuck themselves. Nobody had the nerve to say anything bad about the Gryffindor star Quidditch player, the best keeper in the last 50 years in Hogwarts, as some claimed, being gay. Of course not. Liam was loved by everyone, and that wouldn’t change unless he turned out to be a cold hearted murderer or something. But the truth is that no one mocked Zayn again because of his sexuality.

It doesn’t really matter when it was that Zayn’s opinion about Liam changed, but the thing is, there’s less that five months until they finish Seventh Year, and, with a bit of a push from Louis, Zayn has decided that he is going to do something about his stupid crush in Liam. He just has to figure out was he’s going to do.

**Author's Note:**

> My dearest lovelies,  
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Give me some feedback!  
> Love,  
> M


End file.
